Surprised Chanel?
by PLLSpobyLover
Summary: With everyone in Kappa Kappa Tau, and associated with KKT dead, Chanel is the only one alive and when comes face-to-face with the killer, she's surprised at who it is... but that's the question. Who's the Red Devil?


Surprised Chanel?

I dreamed about this last night, so I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy and TBH sorry if it's shit. xD

Chanel's POV:

Everyone had died, and here I am, standing in front of the Red Devil. I had no idea who it could be by now, everyone I knew had died… From Chanel #2, to the most recent being Chanel #6, I wanted all this to be over so I spoke out,

"Take off the mask! Take it off now" I scream.

The Red Devil slowly lifted off the mask, stepping towards me and… wait what? My face crumpled into a confused expression.

"Surprised Chanel?" Grace smirked, then chuckled.

"What… I.. I saw you die, We all saw you die! You were cut in half, in front of everyone!" I gasped, what was going on?

"Ever heard of fake bodies and really good timing?" Grace laughed, and stepped down into the living room of the KKT home,

"When I saw how much of a bitch you were, I wanted to become the Red devil but, of course I couldn't do this all alone, I needed some help, I mean, murdering people takes a tole on a person and I needed a partner, so I asked the one person who I knew would _ **LOVE**_ to help me. But when I went to this person turns out they were the original Red Devil and they welcomed me aboard." As Grace was talking another Red Devil walked in behind her.

It had to be Pete, I mean him and Grace looked too close for comfort… or could it be Zayday, and she never died either, but the body didn't look feminine, but then again neither did Grace in her costume, this is all too confusing. I was snapped right out of my thoughts when the second Red Devil lifted the mask and dropped it onto the floor.

"Pete, you started all this? Why…?" I croaked, my throat closing up dry.

"Do you really have to ask that Chanel?" Pete asked,

I mean I guess I didn't need to ask, it was kinda obvious, but why the whole of Kappa?

I gave him a look of 'explain more please' and so he did.

"Look, Stabbing Chanel #2 in the shoulder wasn't part of the original plan, and neither was mowing off Tiffany's head, it just happened. I wasn't planning on murdering the whole of Kappa, that just kind of happened as well." Pete snapped

"So why did you murder the whole of Kappa house then, if that 'wasn't in your original plan'?" I queried.

"That was my part of the plan actually," Grace started, "although we didn't exactly plan on the other Chanel's plotting to kill you, that just kind of happen on its own, even though it was kind of funny letting them try to figure out ways to kill you. When we knew almost everyone was getting close to who we were, we did what we had to do, or if they were alone and it just was the perfect moment." Grace proclaimed, not looking like what she was saying mattered… like of course this matters, you killed a whole sorority!

"And I'm left for last because?..."

"Well, you never were smart enough to realize that we were the killers…" Pete muttered, and with that I gasped in offence,

"And that was just part of the plan, to save you for last." Grace tormented.

"Yes, and you'll see why soon…" Pete hinted, and before I could even blink I was knocked out cold, but it wasn't by Grace or Pete, as they were standing in front of me...

BREAK#BREAK

Grace's POV:

"Are we sure this is a good idea, doing this… now?" I asked, "I mean telling her everything? Like… what if sh-"

"Calm down Grace, everything should go to plan if Zayday remembers what she needs to do. This plan has been in the making for weeks now, it should be fool-proof."

Pete re-assured me by kissing me and we headed down to the cellar of Kappa secrets where our plan would take place, I just hope what Pete was saying was right, and everything would work out. We've worked too hard for it not to.

BREAK#BREAK

Chanel's POV:

My vision starts to come back, going in and out, from black to colour. When my vision came 100% back, I look at my surroundings. I'm in the cellar...in… oh my god, in the bath tub, what the hell is going on? All of a sudden I hear:

"She's awake, I'll go man the door." That… no… Zayday? I'm so confused, my head spinning.

I try to speak, only to realize I had tape over my mouth, and when I tried to move, I realized that I was tied to the bath, this could only get worse!

"Nice to see you've joined us again… I mean you're making us a bit behind the schedule" Grace sighed, walking back and forth

"Mmmmmm" I tried to speak,

Grace and Pete looked at each-other before Pete gave Grace a look, and she removed the tape.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, "Be more careful next time." Grace rolled her eyes, and Pete stood there impatiently.

"Look, we came here to say a few things, and then finish our job." Grace remarked

"Is…The… Place…?" Was all I heard Grace whisper to Pete, before she continued.

"Remember the story you told me about that baby in 1995, and how it was all myth and legend?" Grace remembered

"Yeah, that's all that story is… a myth, why?" I queried

"Turns out that, Grace is that baby." Pete Finished. I mean it made sense, except for the age, so I just had to ask:

"But the age, that age doesn't make sense... Grace is 18, and that baby ... Should be 20." I asked and stated.

"That's what I thought when Grace told me, the age but we did a lot of digging at it turns out Grace is older than we thought." Pete added.

"So what did everyone and I have to do with that? What is this for?" I scream, struggling in the rope.

"Before I found out I just wanted to get too you, by killing all of your sorority, and then when I found out , it became a revenge act." Grace replied,

"Seeing you suffer, trying to make guesses at who was the killer, was all part of the fun, until you got too close, and then we knew we had to do something to get ourselves off the suspect list." Pete added.

FLASH#BACK

 _Grace's POV:_

" _Chanel got too close tonight, she nearly caught us! We were too sloppy killing Chanel #3 tonight." I stated, still nervous from what just happened._

" _I agree, if only there was something we could do to get us off the suspect list… uhm…" Pete though aloud, before I came up with an idea_

" _I've got it we 'kill' ourselves!" I blurted, while Pete stood there confused,_

" _Not actually, we make ourselves look dead so that way Chanel crosses us off her list, and then we can continue with this plan." I continued, steeping closer to Pete._

" _How did you get so smart?" Pete smiled,_

" _Well, being with you probably rubbed some smartness on me." I chuckled._

" _So we plan it all out, and we put the plan in action… tomorrow night." Pete offered_

REAL#TIME

"It worked so well, we were surprised at how well the whole thing worked, and to be fair once we were gone, you all had no clue who the killer was." Pete admitted

Grace's phone beeped, whispered something to Pete and then typed something on her phone.

"Long story short, we hope that us killing people has taught you a lesson, but from us all, have a fun time in hell Chanel." Grace smirked, while Pete took a knife from the side and slashed it across my stomach, my blood and guts spilling out, making me pass out almost instantly, and dying right then and there.

Grace's POV:

I grab the extra Red Devil costume we had on the side, along with a little note written by "Chanel" and set it up next to Chanel herself. While Pete was fixing the final details, I waited by the door for him to finish.

"Come on Pete, we need to leave, Zayday and Earl are waiting for us outside." I state, in a rush to get out of this house, along with getting rid of the memories of the things we have done.

"One second…!" Pete mumbled, fixing something very quickly then catching up with me, then running outside of the KKT home, getting into the car.

"Everything done?" Earl questioned

"Everything done exactly as planned!" I smile

"Then let's get out of here!" Zayday shouted and we leave, never to come back to Wallace University.

End

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Sorry if this was shit, I mean I'm not exactly a good writer but yeah!

I just thought of this theory that like a team could be behind the Red Devil so that inspired this fanfic, along with that dream that I had which was kinda creepy!

Thanks for reading!

Wanna see more of my creativity?

Check my YouTube channel : EurovisionChloe!

TTYL xx


End file.
